Can't Help But Wait
by D33-D33
Summary: Jholine is a doctor & a married woman with an abusive husband. One day, a patient named Kendall Knight changes her whole viewpoint on love and tries to make her see that she deserves the best because she's beautiful. O/C & Kendall!
1. Chapter 1

"Where have you been?" he asked me...

I knew where this question was going. Every night I knew where it was going to go.

I was never one to upset him because I've seen how ugly things could get. I closed the mahogany door behind me as I looked up at what the time had read. 11:26 PM...

"Well? Am I talking to myself?" I shook my head. He got up from out of his chair and took about a few more steps closer to me.

"So...where the hell were you? You do the same shit every night! You leave at 6 and don't come back til 5 hours later!"

"I...my boss had called me in to do some extra paperwork for the patients at work and-"

"Bullshit!" I jumped at his harsh tone. His brown eyes burning my skin as he was seething with fury. This time I was actually afraid of him. But I was going down without a fight tonight.

"I'm not lying! I'm sick of arguing with you!"

"Jholine, don't make me have to get a step closer because-"

"Because what? You're afraid of hurting me? Afraid I'll leave?" He took a step closer...his face only centimeters from mine. Then I fell silent.

"Don't forget what happened last week because as I remember, you were begging me not to throw you off that balcony. And don't think for a second that I will have remorse of actually doing it." I felt a familiar burning in my throat and my eyes started to sting and well up with tears. He backed away from me and noticed a tear slide down my face. My skin burned as he tried to wipe it away, as if he actually had a compassionate side, a side that I haven't seen since the day I said 'I do'. I am Jholine Portman and I'm living in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock had went off. 6:00 AM. I felt a pair of hands around my torso. They were his hands.

"Raymond...Raymond..." He groaned and opened his eyes. He kissed me on my face but I winced at the feeling. A huge mark was on the right side of my face.

"Good morning babe...where are you going?"

"I have work today..."

"Alright...see you later...I love you." Gee, if only you really meant it. But I wasn't any better as I replied to him the dreaded 3 worded phrase.

"I l-love you too..."

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on some make-up to cover up the mark on my face, put on my blue scrubs, grabbed my doctor's I.D. and my cars keys and headed out to St. James' Hospital.

Not even 3 minutes after I checked myself in, I was called to Room 632 for a guy who had gotten into a bad hockey accident. I thought to myself this is just what I needed. I loved the idea of working in a hospital because no matter if I'm in pain, I can always make other people who really need the care feel better. I was snapped out of my thought as I saw my friend, Tess-Marrie; my ivory skinned, gray eyed, blonde friend. Perky, outgoing, funny, an air-head at times but surprisingly intelligent. She's the only one who knew what happened behind closed doors as everyone else saw nothing but a fake smile.

"Hello? Anyone inside your head Jholine?"

"I'm sorry...I'm just not feeling myself today..."

"Does it have something to do with Raymond?" I nodded my head.

"Alright, where's the injury? I usually see it but this time I don't unless...it's on your face..."

"Listen, don't worry about it...where's Room 632?"

"It's right around the corner...and the patient is a real hottie!" Ahh...classic Tess...

"Well I'm married so I don't think that he's my Prince Charming."

"It's not like you're happy in your love life anyway. Well, I'm not going to keep you up any longer. Go help out your patient." I rushed toward the room because I didn't want to keep the patient waiting any longer.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" I heard a voice say. Then, like magic, I felt my world stop. There he was, laying on the bed. Gorgeous green eyes, dirty blond hair and think eyebrows. Wow, Tess was right.

"Are you the doctor? I've been waiting for you since forever! Not that I'm an impatient person." I almost didn't hear the question he asked me. I was lost in his eyes. No! Snap out of it! You're married!

"Oh! I'm sorry...Umm...lemme just look at your charts. Uhh... Knight right?"

"Yeah..."

"21 years of age...injured during a hockey match...what are you doing playing a hockey match?"

"I love to play hockey...well me and my friends anyway but I can be a little competitive at times. I just can't help it!" So he plays hockey...interesting...

"Yeah well you need to be more careful when you play it. I've had some patients with sports injuries here in Minnesota. Some were worse than yours, some were lucky to just get a little injury. Do you have any pains?"

"No, not really. I had a little pain in my back but there's no more pain." Well that doesn't sound too right to me with all of those scratches on your body and that head bandage.

"Alright well before I go, do you have any questions? Any concerns?"

"No...actually yes. Can I get your number?"

"Mr. Knight, I'm a married woman but if I ever get divorce and get a bunch of lonely cats, I'll consider giving you my number."

"Aww c'mon Doctor... Jholine is it? I'm sure your husband won't mind it if you give a patient your number just in case he might need you."I cracked a smile to ensure him that giving him my number is not that important. Oh Kendall, if only you knew what type of person my husband was.

"I'm sorry Kendall...besides, I'm sure with that kind of charming smile, you have a girlfriend right?"

"Nope...just single." Then he flashed me a perfect row of teeth. Alright, I gotta get out of here.

"Yeah well I'm not...the nurse will be in here to take your blood pressure, temperature, and all that jazz."

"Can't you stay in here to do it? I trust you more than that other nurse that keeps staring me down and checking me out."

"You mean Tess?"

"Yeah!"

"Haha, she's my friend. She just thinks you're attractive."

"Oh and you don't?"

"Remember Knight, I'm a doctor and I know my way around medicine and the medicine you're supposed to take." He sort of looked scared but I just laughed and told him there was nothing to worry about. I walked out of the room. Hmm...maybe this guy wasn't bad after all but I can't be with him. I'm married, case closed.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after that blonde patient left the hospital, I'll admit I was a little sad. I knew he wouldn't be around for me to see him anymore. I always would visit him in his room just to talk to him a little bit but not for long since I had other things to do. I'm happy that he left his phone number but I don't think I would ever call him. But in life, I've learned to never say never.

It was my day off and it was Raymond's day off too. You already know that that means trouble. I was laying down on my living room couch with a blanket in nothing but an oversized white t-shirt and was watching Spongebob on Nickelodeon. Yes I may be 21 but there's nothing wrong with embracing your inner child! It was done and then this next show named "Big Time Rush" was supposed to come on. I never really heard of it and I was prepared to change the channel but I decided to let the channel stay. Then the weirdest thing happened...there was this blonde, tall guy that looked JUST like Kendall. I thought maybe my mind was playing tricks on me so I got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. Just then, I heard some big footsteps descending down the stairs. It was Raymond.

"Hey babe, I'm going out with some of the guys so I'll be back around...10. If not, you don't have to call me."

"Ok, well...I'll be home so...yeah..."

"I know you will because you know better than to leave when I'm not here. I gotta know your whereabouts," he said with a serious tone and I swore that his light brown eyes flared a little. I guess that explains why I never really left the house. It was all about work and home. No going to the bar every weekend like most couples would do. No parties with my friends. I didn't even get to see me family as often anymore and I never liked it when Raymond would come along with me to visit them when I really know that the only reason he comes along is to make sure that I'm not lying when I say that 'My mom is in the hospital', when she really is. His phone rang all of a sudden.

"Hello?...hey man...yeah I'm heading out right now...you want me to meet you there?...ok...alright...bye." He got his Mercedes cars keys, kissed me bye, and headed out. I walked back to the couch and the blonde guy on my plasma TV still looked really familiar...

Meanwhile in Apartment 2J of the Palmwoods...

"Kendall, didn't the doctor say to relax in bed? You JUST got back from the hospital yesterday dude!" Logan said to his best friend, since he decided to go out the street with James. He thought that it was unwise for him to get up when the doctor told him that he should take it easy.

"Yeah well James said that he's going to the bar to meet up with one of his long time friends or whatever and he wants me to go with him just in case he decides to drink a lot," Kendall said while putting on his black leather jacket

"Well, why can't he just bring Carlos?"

"Because Carlos is on a date with some girl...AND I hate being confined to this hellhole of a bed so...yeah I'll just see you-" Then, Logan pulled Kendall's arm back to move him away from the door.

"Dude c'mon! James is already outside waiting! Just let me go please?"

"...Ehh...alright...but if you end up in any pain, I am NOT taking care of you!" He released Kendall's hand and he bolted out the door. He headed out to the parking lot to James' car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"You ready? What took you so long? I told you that my friend was gonna meet us there!" James said, a little upset that he had to wait on his friend long.

"Alright let's go...and stop complaining!"

So James drives off to the bar and that's when James sees his long time friend waiting outside. He had light brown eyes and he was a light brunette with the same skin complexion as James. A man well over 6 feet, he was about the same height as James.

"Raymond Portman, it's been a long time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fanFictioners! I just want to thank those who put this story as their favorites and that person who reviewed...even though you're anonymous & I know I'm supposed to put up an author's note but...I've been lazy recently with all the school work and shtuff...I usually hate writing stuff like this and rather get to the story but i have to write a Disclaimer...and yes, i do not own Big Time Rush even though every girl's dream and is to have them...*sigh*...OH! just to let you know, the title comes from this song by Trey Songz "Can't Help but Wait" and i thought it went PERFECT with the story...if you watch the video, it will make sense. enough with pointless notes...ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

It's such a small world, isn't it? Kendall meeting Jholine's husband, James knowing Jholine's husband, Jholine meeting Kendall...

It was 10:30, half an hour later than Raymond said he would reach back home by. Turns out the 3 guys had a good amount of alcohol in their system. And as the night grew, Kendall seemed to like Raymond more and more. He went on and on about his job, his friends, and most importantly, his wife.

"Okay so how's your wife? Most importantly, who is she?", asked James.

"Well...my wife's name is Jholine...we've been married for about 2 years now..." That's when Kendall really paid attention to the conversation.

"Jholine? As in Jholine Portman? Does she work in a hospital?" _Hmm...so this is her husband, _he thought to himself.

"Kendall, you met her before?"

"Umm, yeah...remember when I was telling you about that doctor that watched over me when I was in that hockey accident?"

"Oh, so you HAVE met her? Well, she's taken so don't try anything," Raymond said while laughing...if Kendall really knew Raymond, he would've took that as a threat but he didn't really know what went on between closed doors.

"She's pretty cool, you know, when she's not threatening to drug you with something...she doesn't behave like that when it comes to you though right?"

"No, of course not! She knows what's good for her..." He took one big swig of the beer in his hand and wiped his mouth off. James, being the lost brunette he is, decides to add a little spice to the topic of the conversation.

"Enough about knowing her! Is she good in bed?" he asked with eager hazel eyes. He could ask Raymond this question because, well, they go waaaay back and because of that, Raymond wouldn't beat the shit out of him for asking that question.

"Dude! That's so rude! You can't ask a married man if his wife is good in bed!"

"No Kendall it's fine, this is James that we're talking about here..."

"Hey!"

"But if he wants to know...we haven't exactly gone that far yet..." Kendall was pretty shocked at this. Jholine hasn't had sex with her own husband yet? Why not? He's a pretty cool guy. _Or maybe she's nervous or maybe she's-_

"Kendall?" He was snapped out of his thought when he realized he was spacing out thinking about Jholine. There was no point to it though because she was already happily married with a very successful handsome man and she would never go for the tall, blonde, and bushy-eyebrowed hockeyhead he was. They didn't even talk to each other after meeting in the hospital, even when he left his phone number for her to call him. But no, she couldn't do it. She was married...not happily married but married to a man who had her life wrapped around his fingers, who manipulated her naive and kind personality to let her stay with him, no matter how many times she told herself that she didn't love him.

"Yeah sorry...I was...having a little pain."

"Want me to take you home? Logan already hates me for bringing you out the house..."

"Nah I'm fine..."

"Okay but if Logan asks, I DID try to bring you home. Anyways, Raymond you can at LEAST tell me what she looks like. I can't really rely on Kendall..."

"Haha, well...where do I begin? She has long dark hair...her skin is sort of tannish...her eyes are sort of like yours James, but they have a little more green in them and she has the softest lips...and a nice body to top it all off..."

"Dude, you got to get me a picture of her...or at least let me come over your house..."

"Well I guess we can do that, what time is it?"

"Uhh...10:59..."

"Oh shit! I told her that I was going to be home by 10. Oh well, anyway fellas, let me get back home...Kendall, it was nice to meet you and I'll tell me wife that you said hi. I'm sure she'll be happy to know that I ran into a patient from her job tonight, and James, call me man! You can bring over your friends anytime." He shook hands with both of them and drove back home. He was upset, even though neither of the other two guys saw it. He was upset at Jholine. But why? She didn't do anything wrong...or maybe it was the blonde friend of James...he couldn't explain it, but he wished that Jholine never met him. Jealous? Maybe...but remember...jealousy can only be described as the fear of abandonment.

Alright...there you have it...tell me what you think...I think it sounds shitty...does it? REVIEW! don't be shy...i dont bite!


End file.
